


Booze

by YoonJinnius



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cigarettes, Hyunlix, M/M, binsung, minchan, seungi.n., too tired to type
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26628400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoonJinnius/pseuds/YoonJinnius
Summary: They get drunk, Filipino style hoho
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Hyunlix





	Booze

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This is completely Self-Indulgent. Mentions of alcohol!! also cigarettes hoho. I miss the good old days, i miss my friends. Can covid finish already? anyway, which type of drunk are you? (If ever you drink) I'm Hyunjin hoho. I hope you like it! enjoy reading, my loves ❤

**No one's POV**

"Come on Hyunjin! We need to get to room 408 already!" Chan Hyung said and grabbed my wrist.

"Hyung, calm the fuck down, we literally just finished eating" Hyunjin slowed down.

"Damn it" Chan gave up and just walked by Hyunjin's side.

When they arrived at the room, it was already closed and the class was already starting.

"Great. Fuck you, Hwang" Chan said and sat on the steps of the stairs.

"Its just Biology. too basic" The taller said and ate the remaining chips on the bag.

"Basic for you. little shit." Chan said and sighed.

"Shit we're late again" Another voice that weren't the two's said.

"Oh, Hey Channie hyung!" The taller with squishy cheeks said.

"Sungie, Why're you outside?" Chan asked. "Oh, hey Felix!" 

"Hi hyung!" The freckled boy blushed.

"This guy wanted to go to the restroom first before going here so yeah. we're late" Jisung said.

"By the way, Felix, Jisung, This is Hyunjin" Chan said and motioned to the taller beside him. "Jin, this is Jisung and Felix"

Hyunjin gave them a smile but his gaze was in a particular freckled boy in front of him.

He then coughed.

"Hey, uhm, there's a little party at Chan Hyung's tonight, You wanna go?" Hyunjin said.

Chan snapped his fingers as if he remembers something.

"Yeah, I'm gonna treat you guys, because my song has been chosen for the schools dance events!" Chan said.

The other two immediately said yes.

"Hwang! Bang! Get over here. now!" The Professor said. 

They gave a quick goodbye and went on their own ways.

_ after classes _

"You'll change clothes first before coming to mine?" Chan asked.

"Nope. I have my clothes in my bag" Hyunjin cheerfully said.

"But you told your parents that you're going to mine, right?" Chan asked again.

"Of course, Hyung" Hyunjin said and went inside the car even before Chan can go inside the driver's seat.

"We're picking Minho up first. Get to the backseat, kid" Hyunjin rolled his eyes and grumpily went to the back seat. 

"Can't believe I'm third wheeling again" Hyunjin muttered and played a song on his phone.

_ At the party _

"Its just the eight of us" Hyunjin said.

"Well I did say its a small party, right?" Chan laughed.

"Hyung, there's booze and Jeongin is with us" Hyunjin reasoned.

"Don't be such a hypocrite. You started drinking at 14" Minho said while preparing the drinks.

Their arrangement was around a small table of Chan's. They were at the older's backyard.

Seungmin was next to Jeongin, who was next to Jisung, who was next to Felix who was next to Changbin who was next to Hyunjin who was next to Minho who was next to Chan. (they were formed in a circle, let you imagination take you there)

"Three large bottles of Jack Daniel's? Thank god its Friday" Jeongin said.

"I'll start then" Chan said and poured the drink in a shot glass and poured the juice in a separate glass. He downed the shot and sipped on the juice to ease the slight burn the booze gave him. "Damn, its been too long"

They started the conversations, they talked about almost everything.

Hyunjin was eyeing the same freckled boy from earlier. He snapped out when Minho held out two glasses in front of him. He just grabbed the booze and downed the shot.

Changbin looked at him.

"You don't drink chasers?" He asked.

"I just don't feel like it today" Hyunjin said.

The drinks went on and on until the first bottle was already consumed. Chan and Minho excused themselves.

Hyunjin stood up to smoke and unwind a bit.

Changbin and Jisung continued talking about music and Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix was dancing to twice's songs.

"Y'all ready?" Chan called and opened the second bottle.

Minho's lips were now more plump as if it was sucked hard and Chan's lips were redder than ever. 

_ they just went to get ice and they come back looking wrecked.  _ Hyunjin smiled to himself. 

Felix was now beside Hyunjin because Changbin has taken a liking to the squirrel boy.

"My face is numb" Felix suddenly said beside Hyunjin.

"yeah? so if I pinch your cheeks, you won't feel a thing?" Hyunjin smiled.

"I think so?" Felix pouted.

Hyunjin then pinched the younger's cheeks.

"Aww hey that hurts" Felix rubbed his cheek.

"You told me it was already numb?" Hyunjin laughed.

"Hey Jin, this is yours" Minho said beside him.

He quickly downed the shot and then gave Felix the juice. Chan refilled the shit glass and then gave it to Felix.

The younger sipped on the juice, then shot the booze then sipped on the juice again. 

He made a face after.

"Not a drinker?" Hyunjin asked.

"I am. I just don't fancy how it taste." Felix smiled.

"Hmm"

they drank and drank and drank until they finished the 2nd bottle. 

Jeongin was now dumping his puke in the bathroom, Seungmin at his aid.

Jisung was still talking with Changbin  _ seriously they have this much topic?? _

Hyunjin was again smoking but this time, with Felix beside him. The younger's eyes was dilated, the alcohol finally sipping thru him.

"Hey, Hyun! gimme one stick" Chan asked.

"You don't smoke blue" Hyunjin said.

"I forgot to buy lights earlier. You have like two packets, just gimme one stick" Chan argued.

Hyunjin then threw him the packet.

"Are y'all game for the third?" Minho asked.

"Yep" Changbin said.

"I'll get to Seungmin and Jeongin for a bit. I'll be back down later" Jisung groggily said.

"How bout you, Lix. You good?" Hyunjin asked Felix.

"Yeah, I can still go" The younger smiled.

"Hey Lix, you know, you're good in dancing. I saw you earlier" Minho said.

"Oh" The younger blushed. "I do dance but just for fun"

"Well, I'm the captain of the dance club--"

"But he calls me captain" Chan cut Minho's words.

"Hyung!" Minho blushed. "Anyway, I'm the captain of the dance club, Hyunjin's my co-captain and if you want, we can recruit you"

"R-really?" Felix asked.

Minho nodded.

"Okay, I'll try" Felix smiled. 

They continued drinking. 

"Now I literally can't feel my face" Felix said.

Changbin went after Jisung. Only Chan, Minho, Felix and Hyunjin are left in their circle.

"We're far from being finished, Can you still go, Lix?" Chan asked Felix.

He knows that Hyunjin can take his alcohol well.

"Y-es" He slurred.

"Are you sure?" it was Minho who asked this time.

"Yep. Its friday so I can get pretty wasted" The youngest of the four said.

half-way through, Minho almost puked on the spot which is why Chan took him to the rest room.

"Can you both finish this?" Chan asked.

"Yep, I'll clean up later too, hyung" Hyunjin said.

"You know where the rooms are" Hyunjin nodded and then proceeded to pouring the drink in the shot glass.

He gave it to Felix and he downed it in one shot.

"You don't want any chaser?" Hyunjin asked.

"Its bearable now" Felix said.

Hyunjin then downed two shots before giving Felix another.

it went on until they finished the bottle.

"I'll just smoke first" Hyunjin said.

Felix nodded and leaned on Hyunjin.

And with just that, The younger almost fell asleep.

"Hey, I'm gonna clean up now." Hyunjin said and manhandled Felix into standing up. "Lean on me if you can't stand straight"

Felix closed his eyes as he felt Hyunjin collecting the used utensils.

He held it on one hand and held felix on his free hand.

When they arrived at the kitchen counter, he sat Felix on top of it. He was about to get a glass of water when Felix suddenly looped his arms on Hyunjin's neck. They looked at each other's eyes and then as if their mouths are magnets, Their lips crashed in each other's. They were now kissing like crazy.

Hyunjin's hands on Lix's waist as they continued kissing, not hearing someone approaching them.

Changbin was getting a bottle of water for Jisung when he saw two figures eating each other's faces. He decided to surprise the two because he thought it was the two of his Hyungs. but when he went inside the kitchen, he was the one surprised. 

It was Hyunjin and Felix.

_ Holy fuck _ . Changbin thought.

The two looked like a dear caught in headlights.

_ Did I just say that out loud?  _ Changbin thought again.

"You did, hyung, yes" Hyunjin answered him.

Changbin then went to grab what he needed.

"I'm sorry for disturbing, but Chan could really appreciate it if you take that to the bedroom" Changbin said and then ran upstairs.

"Uhh" Felix said.

"T-that was" Hyunjin stuttered. "You can go upstairs. The the last room is mine, you can go there if.. if you want" 

Felix coughed and then nodded.

"O-okay" He said and was about to stand up when his head decided to fuck up. He dizzily took a step. He almost fell but luckily, Hyunjin caught him. 

Hyunjin decided to just carry the frecked boy. Felix immediately wrapped his legs around Hyunjin's waist because he was startled. His arms around the taller's neck.

The older quietly moved his way upstairs. He gently opened the door and carefully layed Felix down on the bed. 

Felix removed the tuck on his top and closed his eyes. He curled on top of the sheets.

Hyunjin covered the younger in a comforter and stayed until the younger's breaths were calm.

He then went downstairs and lighted up another stick of cigarette.

"Hyunjin?" Chan's voice was heard. "Why are you awake? Where's lix?"

"Upstairs. He's sleeping." Hyunjin said and stepped on the stick he just used. "I'll get going now, hyung" 

"You have a match today?" Chan asked.

"Yeah" Hyunjin said and grabbed his keys.

"You're under the influence of alcohol, brat" Chan said.

Hyunjin just waved his hand in return.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So... Part 2?


End file.
